rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncharted AU
Uncharted AU is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are placed in the world of Uncharted. This can be considered an offshoot of Arcade AU, Crime AU and Treasure Hunters AU. About this AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as characters from the Uncharted series/franchise. Because the fourth game, ''A Thief's End'', focuses on pirate treasure and has some pirate themed clues that are connected to historical pirate captions, fans like to consider this AU an alternative to Pirate AU. As just the main location of the third game, ''Drake's Deception'', and its reference of the Djinn could have it as an alternative with Arabian Nights AU, while the golden El Dorado sarcophagus and the mentions of the legendary city of gold (as well as the golden man) in the first game, ''Drake's Fortune'', could also have it as an alternative with Road to El Dorado AU. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Since Hiccup enjoys travelling around the world, has been on a few treasure hunts (in the ''DreamWorks Dragons'' TV series), has faced a few armies of armed men (like the Outcast Tribe, Dragon Hunters, Dragon Trappers, Drago's army and the Warlords), along with facing their leaders, carries around a journal, as well as Bork's original notes, and has stumbled across a legendary world, that his father has notes on, can easily cast him as [[w:c:uncharted:Nathan Drake|'Nathan "Nate" Drake']]. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel's blond hair, green eyes, falling in love with a thief and the adventures she went on with him, strongly casts her as [[w:c:uncharted:Elena Fisher|'Elena Fisher']]. Extra Characters Flynn Rider Being a thief since childhood, travelled across the world (as parts of his thieving past were revealed in the ''Tangled TV series'') and had left his former, crimnal life behind when he fell in love, can easily cast Flynn as Nathan "Nate" Drake. Like Nate, Eugene was dragged back into his criminal life, for a short time, despite his vow of leaving it all behind him when his former partner in crime and friend was released from prison and came back into his life; along with having a father who placed his own child in an orphanage shortly after the passing of his wife. While his thief name and leaving the Stabbington Brothers to be caught and arrested by the royal guards, when he double-crossed them for the crown, could have him as [[w:c:uncharted:Harry Flynn|'Harry Flynn']], for fun. Queen Elsa Fans have cast Elsa as a male Nathan Drake, for fun. While the color of her blond hair, could have her as Elena Fisher. Anthony the Weasel Being a thief that double-crossed his partners and works for someone that is feared, casts him as Harry Flynn. Astrid Hofferson Going on many frilling and life threatening adventures, where some of them involved treasure hunting, has blond hair and is strong, can easily portray Astrid as Elena Fisher. Heather Because of the many similarities between the two characters, from having dark colored hair to serving as a spy for their friends, fans can easily cast Heather as [[w:c:uncharted:Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']]. Zephyr Haddock Since Hiccup and Astrid are sometimes cast as Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher, and Zephyr is their daughter, it could have fans casting an older version of Zephyr as [[w:c:uncharted:Cassie Drake|'Cassie Drake']]. Prince Hans The Baron Stalyan Momakase The Stabbington Brothers Princess Anna Kristoff Bjorgman Known Examples Fanfiction *How To Find A Fortune by Jak Sandrow Mockup Art hanscharted;_hans'_redemption_by_shortyspecs-d8v9u0b.png|By ShortySpecs|link=https://www.deviantart.com/shortyspecs/art/Hanscharted-Hans-Redemption-536256299 Fanart Cosplay Nathan Drake and Elsa.jpg Videos *Uncharted 3: Tangled Flynn's Deception by Videot01 Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction